


The Door

by Thedorktah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedorktah/pseuds/Thedorktah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After a grueling day at work you go home. The sweet allure of your couch and captain crunch is over powering! You arrive at the door, stick in the key, yank it open and … see a writhing horde of Minotaur chanting in the night and then one notices you and charges. You slam the door, wait a minute and try again. This time it’s a mountain with climbers clambering up the towering heights. One waves at you.<br/>What do you do? What’s going on with this door of yours? Do you go in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a writing prompt from a friend of mine Beth-who I believe if memory serves me correctly, took from Writers Digest. Thanks dude! Please let me know what you think by leaving comments/kudos!

Work was exhausting, to say the least. The onslaught of customer complaints never failed to amuse you-sometimes you really can’t fix stupid, no matter how hard you tried. You silently curse the very day that someone invented the mantra “the customer is always right” The customer, more often than not, was never right; but rather extremely obnoxious and trying to scam themselves into their money back and then some. With one hour left of your shift, you begin to feel restless and over tired. Constantly looking at the time, you sluggishly carry on, careful not to offend customers-which, if you were being honest was getting harder and harder. How you had not punched this guy, Keith; currently screaming his constant complaints and insults at you was alarming. Prick.

Getting abuse had just become part of the job for you. It became a regular occurrence in the retail department, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t expect some sort of insult thrown your way every hour or so. Despite how painful working in retail seemed to be, you weren’t really in a position to complain. A job is a job after all; and besides, how else are you going to pay the bills and be a ‘responsible adult’. The very notion of being even remotely responsible was still laughable. Like any other young adult your age, you yearn for bigger things that somehow seem so out of reach. To find a partner, to work in a job you love and to travel the world.

However, much like any other young adult your age; funding, timing and lack of experience was an issue. So you settle for mediocre jobs, regrettable hook ups and spending what little money you have to yourself on going on mediocre nights out and getting plastered. Which reminded you, after this week; you desperately need a good night out. You make a mental not to call Maria and Jasmine and arrange a good night out with nothing but alcohol and your best friends to look forward to. You could fill them in on this week’s contestants for ‘shittiest customer of the week’ award. So far it was a tie between Soccer mum Kelly-who wished to speak to your manager, despite you being the floor manager and your personal favorite for the win, Keith. This guy was probably the worst customer she had ever dealt with.

After this torturous, grueling day at work had finally finished, you head for home. The sweet allure of your couch and captain crunch is over powering! God, what kind of respectable and ‘responsible’ adult gets excited for Captain Crunch cereal?? Is this what you have to look forward to now? You realize just how much you need that good night out and any cheap alcohol you could find. You arrive at the door, stick in the key, yank it open and … see a writhing horde of Minotaur chanting in the night and then one notices you and charges. You slam the door, wait a minute and try again. This time it’s a mountain with climbers clambering up the towering heights. One waves at you.

“What the fuck?” the only words that escape your lips. Misperception evident across your soft features, this….this can’t be real, surely. It was surely your exhaustion making you hallucinate right? You were known to have vivid daydreams and you silently curse your overactive imagination. Chalking it up to just that, you cautiously twist your door handle and slowly open the door with reserved purpose and unease. What met you on the other side was not what you intended. God, what the hell is going on and where the fuck was your studio flat?

What met you on the opposite side of the door, this time, was a forest dark and thick with dense trees. The trees were less than inviting; something plagued you about the scene. Scared but beyond curious, you venture forward. Your sense of adventure and curiosity ultimately overpowering your reserve, Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back right? Cautiously, you venture further and further through the unforgiving terrain.

Whilst walking you realize above the think trees a storm was raging, the heavy patter of raindrops acting as a metronome as you walked further into this unknown terrain. Thankfully, the forest was dense enough to keep you dry, for that you silently thank every deity. Every so often you hear the heavy roar of thunder and sudden flashes lightening startled you every time. After a while, you lose track of how long you have spent wandering through the giant coast redwood trees. They seemed to tower over you ominously, darkness had seemed to creep in and envelop you. Maybe you should turn back you ponder. That’s when you heard it.

Every hair on your neck stood on end as you immediately freeze; your name. Someone just whispered your name in a hoarse, terrifying voice. A voice you perceived as something other than human. It sounded demonic and worst of all, a thought that made your very blood turn to ice and heart pound out of your chest, it sounded impossibly close to you. Within an instant your fight or flight instincts kick in and with your subconscious deciding on the latter, you run as fast as you can in the only direction you can. Forward. You stumble countless times over bramble and huge roots. Overbearing panic began building within you.

Fearing the impending anxiety attack, you wonder if you have run far enough away. It felt as though you had been running for hours though you knew that couldn’t have been so. Cautiously, you begin to slow your pace falling into a light jog. Your calves burning red hot and legs shaking heavily, still you press on desperate for some sort of respite. After what seemed like an eternity, the dense forest seemed to open up. The storm overhead did little to illuminate the clearing before you. As you grew closer and with every flash of lightening you begin to grow hopeful. Your steady pace growing faster once again. Thank god.

As you grew closer to what enthralled you, heavy rain began to soak your clothes making maneuvering your tired limps harder. There before you, stood lonely was another door. What little hope you had to begin with returned as had, however, your anxiety. Not wanting to turn around but needing to check you were able to escape home alone your head flicks quickly to peer over your shoulder. What you saw sent shivers down your spine at petrified your very being. A black humanoid figure stood between the trees , visible just barely enough to terrify you to the core. It didn’t seem able to follow you into the clearing. Words couldn’t describe how, despite your terror, how thankful you were for that.

You near the deep crimson colored door before you and breathe a sigh of relief. God, you just want this nightmare to be over already. As you slow your breathing, you turn the knob of the wooden, rotten door. You’ve never been more thankful to see your mediocre studio flat in your entire life. As you poor into the flat you decide it best not to look behind you, exhausted and still fear stricken. You silently but forcefully close the door behind you. Collapsing on your laminate floor, back sliding down the door-frame, you finally allow yourself to breath deep long breaths. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened? As your breathing began to regulate and you finally feel normal again surrounded with familiarity, something happened to stop you in your tracks and overwhelmed you once again with fear.

You hear a knock at the door

**Author's Note:**

> As a budding writer, I'm always looking for prompts that serve as a platform in which I can better my writing. Please feel free to send me some prompts via my tumblr thedorktah@tumblr.com


End file.
